mmaboutsfandomcom-20200214-history
Ross Pearson vs. Aaron Riley
The first round began. They circled aggressively. They were sizing each other's up. Riley landed a body kick. Both were showing each other a lot of respect. Pearson barely missed a straight right. Pearson landed a short right, and then a straight right nice and tight. Riley landed a leg kick. Pearson landed a really hard leg kick. Riley landed a good overhand right. Pearson landed a good one-two and then a high kick to the shoulder. Pearson grabbed the MT clinch and landed some good knees to the face and body and then some uppercuts inside, a straight right, a knee to the body. Pearson landed another knee to the body. The crowd chanted 'Ross'. Pearson landed some more knees to the body and head, some big combinations inside, uppercuts, knee to the body, an elbow, another knee to the body, a straight right and they broke. Pearson landed a body kick. Pearson landed more knees to the body and a left hook over the top. Pearson landed an excellent body kick. Riley landed a knee of his own to the body. Riley barely missed a headkick. Riley landed a body kick and ate a counter right from Pearson. Riley landed another leg kick. Riley checked a leg kick. Pearson landed some uppercuts inside, a headkick, another. Pearson looked really impressive. Pearson ducked under a headkick. Riley came for the takedown, Pearson stuffed it and Riley pulled away. Riley missed an overhand right. Pearson landed a body shot. Pearson landed another high body kick to the underarm. Pearson grabbed the MT again and some more nice knees to the head and body, more punches and they broke. Riley landed a body kick. The first round ended. The second round began and they clinched. Riley landed an elbow inside. Pearson landed a knee to the body and a hook over the top and they broke. Riley landed a body kick. Pearson landed a left-right-right combination, excellent. Pearson grabbed the MT clinch, but Riley pulled away and landed a body kick. Riley landed a kick to the shoulder. Pearson landed a leg kick. Pearson grabbed that clinch with a knee to the jaw and they regularly clinched. They exchanged knees and broke. Pearson landed a combination. Riley looked tentative. Pearson landed another combination. They clinched but broke. Riley landed a body kick, ate a counter combo from Pearson and a body kick.Pearson landed antoehr knee to the body and a hook. Pearson landed a hard body kick. They clinched. Riley landed a knee to the body and they broke. Pearson landed a good counter right and a left. Pearson landed an excellent leg kick. They clinched. Pearson landed another knee to the body and some dirty boxing, a jumping knee to the face, a knee to the body, a right hand. They broke. Riley was cut bad. The referee paused it and called for a doctor to check. The doctor said 'Aw shit, man, that's got to go.' The fight was over. Pearson hugged Riley and consoled him.